Jaden And Sy's Adventure
by Latios123
Summary: This story contains pokemon and yugioh characters but is mainly a pokemon story.
1. A kid from Silver city named jaden yuki?

Latios123: Hi, this is my first ever fanfic so I hope it is good.

Darkri: You know it not but whatever.

Latios123: Oh yeah by the way I am Darkri's guardian trainer. Ignore him as much as possible...or not.

Darkri: I WILL GIVE YOU NIGHTMERS IF YOU IGNORE ME!

Latios123: Any way on with the STORY!

Latios123: by the way i might add a little romance to the story but it won't get to serious

Ps. I do not own yugioh or pokemon ( that includes names/characters)

**Yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayaya yayaayay**

* * *

It was a normal Saturday morning at duel academy. A boy in the red dorm was trying to sleep in but an annoying alarm woke him up along with a panicked Syrus.

"Jaden come on wake up. Pokemon is on!" Said a Syrus struggling to get Jaden up before it actualy started.

Jaden just rolled over and smacked Syrus in the face to shut him up. Then he thought for a moment about what Syrus just said."Pokemon is on" "Pokemon is" "Pokemon". Jaden bolted up right in his bed as his brain realized what the words Syrus just said meant.

Still in his pjs, Jaden bolted out of his room to the table in front of the TV where last night he had been working on his fake pokemon drawing. Yes! Just in time for the title sequence! Jaden thought to himself as he continued his work.

**A kid from pallet town with a bran new world to see. **Jaden of course wasn't paying attention to the pictures but listening to the song nonetheless.

Jaden continued to draw his favorite spirit monster (winged kuriboh) as a pokemon, while the rest of the song played in the background.

**Don't know what's ahead but it won't get the best of me**

**One more step and i'm on my way**

**Gonna start all over again**

**I wanna be a hero (hero) pokemon advance (I'm on my way)**

**I wanna be a hero (hero) give me just one chance**

"Aww Jaden why did'nt you tell me the theme song was on? Thats my favorite part". Syrus said in a wineing tone." Oh hey sy where yah been?Come and watch pokemon with me. You can sit on the couch". Jaden said to the smaller blue haird boy.

**And the future will decide if there's a hero very deep inside **

"Hey Syrus what do you think". Jaden said as he showed the Syrus sitting behind him the picture of the kuriboh. "Its good Jaden." (H is the worst drawer I have ever seen. I meen seriously what is that even suppose to be anyway)? Syrus thought to himself.

**I wanna be a hero **

**Pokemon!**

Suddenly a bright flash enveloped the room the boys were sitting in and took them to the wondrous world of pokemon.

They were teleported above Silver City. (A\N Skydiving without a parachute is dangerous.

Darkri: no its not

Latios123:*sigh*)

They were both free falling to the ground quickly. They had no way of escaping there eminent doom but were trying to think of a way to stop falling twards the ground nonetheless.

"Eclipse catch them quickly!" A voice shouted from below them.

In an instant, a shadow appeared above Syrus and Jaden to slow their decent. Once they were on the ground the shadow left them and went to a girl approaching them. The girl had long blue hair hair hair that reached down to her hips in two ponytails on opposite side of her head and red and yellow goggles on top. She was wearing a striped blue and white t-shirt and a yellow mini skirt with a bag around her waiste and regular shoes. The shadow had landed on the mystery girl's shoulder. It looked like a toucan but different somehow, it had the same beak but instead of it being multi colored it had a white stripe on it instead. It had three blue tail feathers along with two black and white wings.

"Hey, you look like your trainer". The mystery girl said pointing to the mysterious bag around Jaden's waist. Jaden looked down to see that he was wearing something slightly different from what he was wearing before.

Jaden was still wearing his red slifer red jacket but the rest of his cloths didnt look the same. He was now wearing a t-shirt with a round circle that was red a white in the lower left corner of his usual solid black shirt with a yellow bag around his of the regular blue jeans, he was wearing tan kacky shorts as well. He had no idea how he changed from his sleeping cloths to what he was wearing so fast but that was of no importance to him right now for he was drooling over the girl in front of them. Syrus was wearing the same thing only he had his obolisk blue jacket instead. Like Jaden he was also drooling over the same girl but kept it hidden in case Jaden was doing the same thing. The last time both boys liked a girl, well lets just say it did'nt work out for eather of them

"Um yes"? Jaden had no idea what the extremly hot girl was talking about but if it made a good impresion then he would say yes to anything the girl said. "l'm Jaden and this is Syrus," Jaden said as he motioned to the smaller blue-hared boy standing next to him.

"Hi I'm Autumn and this is eclipse my touclips". The not a mystery anymore girl said.

**Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe hehehehee**

* * *

**Latios123: **hey thanks I am going to break the story into chapters since I think a one shot would be two short.

Darkri: this story isn't short enough.

Latios123: You are mean today aren't you Darkri?

Darkri: I have no idea what you mean (starts to sharpen a knife)

Latios123: what are you planning to do with that?

Darkri: Nothing. Muhahahahah

Latios: *sweat drop* Okay then revew please!


	2. Catching up with time

Latios123: Good day/night fellow readers

Darkri: Why are you talking like that?

Latios123: I'm going to have a British accent for this chapter ol chap

Darkri: Right Of Course, you would.

**Pokemonisfunpokemonisfunpokemonisfunpokemonisfun**

* * *

_Previously on what ever this story is actually supposed to be about._

_Both Jaden and Syrus traveled to the world of pokemon and met a hot girl named autumn, that they both like her but don't know as of yet but they will soon enough._

"Since you agreed that you are a pokemon trainer, how about a battle to see if you are really good or not." Autumn said to both of the oblivious boys.

"Sure, autumn. I'm game for anything you want to do" Jaden said with the knowledge of nothing about what the blue haired girl was saying.

"Hey, autumn before Jaden does something to embarrass himself. Where are we and how do you battle?" Syrus said

WHAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW?! A shocked Autumn said. She looked at eclipse for an answer but the pokemon was just as confused as her.*sigh* Ok you see this bird perched on my shoulder right? Well this is a new pokemon from the Havana region, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know about this pokemon but I am puzzled at why you don't recognize a pokemon when you see one. These pokemon are everywhere no matter where you are even in outer space there are pokemon, just not a lot of them, I train my pokemon to be the best and to defeat all new comers that think they can beet a girl. AllYou can only have 6 pokrmon with you at all times so i pick out a team that i love and stick with it plus all pokemon seem to like me and especially now I am training my touclips to be as strong as the rest of my pokemon. Here I'll show you."

Both Jaden and Syrus watched in awe as autumn threw the five round white and red balls in the air that released a flash of white before new forms were standing/hovering where the items landed.

The first form was a four-legged dog like thing that had white fur and what looked like a scythe attached to the top of it head along with a red face and piercing ice blue eyes that seemed to say mess with me and die.(absol) The next was a small cat like thing with brown fur and long pointed ears with a friendly smile.(eevee) Third was hovering a foot above the ground with sharp jagged steel like wings with a hint of green in them and eyes that said I look forward to killing you.(skarmory) The fourth was a cat like thing that looked a lot like the second one but was pink and silver with three ears instead of two.(sprizzle) And the fifth one was another four-legged thing with ferns growing out of the back of its legs, neck, and head where ears were suppose to be.(sprifiny) and the obvious sixth pokemon was on autumn's the touclips

The pokemon that you catch when you already have 6 pokemon to the storage at the professor's place where they wait till you need them. The bag around my waist is where i keep my pokemon. I don't actualy keep all of my pokemon in a crowded space though, i keep them in pokeballs witch were the item that i threw in the air to release said pokemon. We battle other pokemon and trainers to get stronger. I tell the pokemon which move to use and they attack the opposing teams pokemon.

"Oh, wow those look a lot like the things on the show pokemon we were watching before we ended up here." Jaden said just now noticing the wierd creatures in front of him. "Jaden those are POKEMON. You have got to be THE SLOWEST PERSON HERE!" Syrus explaned to the stupifyed Jaden.

That was what I have been explaining for the past ten minutes. "Weren't you paying attention to anything I just said?!" Autumn said in an outraged tone.

"Well Jaden hasn't apparently but I have Autumn." Syrus said with a glimer of hope in his eyes. Jaden did'nt notice for he was a complete idiot.

"Well I'm glad someone learned something from this. Anyway, Jaden since you weren't paying attention I'll battle you first. I hope you are good because i'm going all out to crush you and your pathetic pokemon. You see i have been to this city before and now the champion of the hevana league so watch out. Syrus you are next but i like you better so i will use only eclipse on you". At this comment Syrus was now determined to get Autumn to be his girlfriend. "Oh by the way Jaden you won't even get past my absol." Autumn said in a confadent tone. "how do we battle?" Jaden asked. "Great now i have to explane all over again"said a irritated autumn in responce to Jadens stupid question.

_ten minutes later_

"Do you UNDERSTAND NOW? Jaden! ".

"Yes i guess but i don't have any pokemon with me."

"Then what are those pokeballs around your waist? Humm."

"Heck if i know whats in them i wasnt even whering this before i came here."

"Well then battle me already to find out."

* * *

**Ilovepokemonilovepokemonilovepokemonilovepokemon**

**Latios: sooo was it good ol chap?**

**Darkri: Will you PLEASE stop talking like that?**

**Latios: What ever do you mean?**

**Darkri: That annoying accent you have been doing!**

**Latios: nope I don't hear an accent so I bid you farewell so I may go off and do British things.**

**Darkri: ugh anyway NIGHTMERES FOR ALL! BUHAHAH!**


	3. Jaden vs Autumn

Latios: hey hey hey

Darkri: not this again

Latios: yes this again you downer but this time i'm adding a new character

It is something that Jaden is familiar with. They finally get to their battle but I did not know what pokemon to bring in so I randomly picked :

Darkri: this cant be good news

Latios: *uber creepy excited smile*

Darkri: Right so NIGHTMEARS FOR ANYONE WHO THINKS THAT POKEMON AND YUGIOH BELONGS TO LATIOS

* * *

_Autumn`s_ pov

"Okay now that I am done talking to you about what pokemon is can we please start the battle?"

"Sure why not what was keeping us from it anyway?"

"You, you idiot."

"But why"

"Just forget it but now we need a ref for the battle and I seriously doubt that Syrus can do it since he is still a little new to this unlike you who is a complete beginner.

At that moment a kid was walking by with some street pokemon with him.

Hey, I yelled at the kid across the street. He looked over and pointed to himself in confusion. "Yes you! Will you be our ref for our battle?"

The boy ran over to us with an impossible big smile on his face. "Sure, I would love to be a ref for a pokemon battle for you champion" he said with big eyes.

To this Jaden responded to the boy "i'm not the champ yet but I will be soon enough" he said to the utterly confused boy

"Jaden you IDIOT, he was talking to autumn not you. Geez weren't you paying attention to autumn when she said to your face that she was the champion." Syrus said to the not paying attention to Jaden.

"Any way lets go to the outskirts of the city so we don't hurt anything or anyone". I said to the group of people.

Once we were out of the city, I gave my pokedex to Jaden and explaned how it worked and how to use it properly so he could know the moves of his pokemon and told him to go to one side of the grass while I walked to the other.

The kid standing in the middle of the sidelines said "this is a three on three battle verses the champ Autumn and the newb Jaden from some where I'm sure…. Battle Begin!

I took my battle stance and nodded to eclipse, which was still on my shoulder to battle Jaden first. Eclipse flutterd out onto the battlefield while I waited for Jaden to send out his pokemon. From my point of view, he was stumbling with the third pokeball on his bag. He finally was able to get the ball off and open it to find that an inside the pokeball was an Aaron. Jaden opened the pokedex to find out what moves he had. I will go first I shouted at Jaden from across the stretch of land that separated us now. Go physic I shouted. Eclipse obeyed and sent out a burst of physic energy at the Aaron. Jaden was still getting used to the pokedex that he could not yell out any commands at the Aaron on his side of the field. The Aaron took the full blast of eclipses physic attack and was flown backwards by the force of it. The poor Aaron struggled to get back up on its feet but coulded'nt. (Now to switch out) I thought. Go spriffiny I said as the green and tan pokemon popped out of its pokeball and onto the field.

Jaden was trying to get another pokemon out there and finally got open a another pokeball which contained a pokemon I had never seen before but apparently Jaden had, since once it was fully out f its pokeball,Jaden exclaimed "Winged kuriboh how did you get here?" I have no idea what this kuriboh thing is but it looked harmless enough so I kept spriffiny out on the field for now. Okay spriffiny use razor leaf I shouted at the pokemon. A bunch of leaves flew into the air and turned into sharp projectiles that flew toward the kuriboh. This time I herd Jaden call out to the kuriboh he said something like go kuriboh use kwi desu desu moe e mode? Then what happened next almost stunned me into letting Jaden win this battle, for after jaden said the orders, the fuzz ball turned all different colors and was hit with the razor leaf turning it to a permanent viridian green. I processed the change in my mind to it must have changed type to grass. Go now use fire blast on that fuzz ball. A big blast of fire came out of my pokemon's mouth and scorched the thing. Kuriboh was down now Jaden only had one pokemon while I had three. Good job spriffiny you get a poke block after where done. The spriffiny smiled as i gave the pokemon its poke block and happily returned to its pokeball.

This time Jaden was faster and returned kuriboh to its pokeball in no time and had another out on the field. Jaden last and final pokemon was Buizel the twin tail pokemon. I decided to switch out to a fair advantage field." Go glace I yelled and a eevee popped out of its pokeball. Let's go glace and use double kick". In a flash, the eevee was on jaden side and knocked the unsuspecting Buizel to the ground. It still managed to get up so jaden told it to use an aqua jet at glace. Glace was faster than the Buizel and evaded it but that Buizel was determined to get glace. Glace quick use shadow ball on the Buizel. The shadow ball and aqua jet combined to make fog and shroud the playing field in the mystery of the winner of the clash. When the fog lifted, the winner WAS… NO ONE?! Both had collapsed from the impact. The ref then said, "Buizel is Unable to Battle Autumn Is the Winner. Good job I said to glace you did well now here take this poke block and revive. Glace ate the revive first and got back half of its energy and then ate the poke block.

Hey, that was a good battle no one can take down glace that easily but you did it. Now lets go to the pokemon center to get your pokemon healed hey kid can you take this loser to the poke center for me I have to battle Syrus next. I will wait until you get back to start.

The kid nodded and took jaden to the town pokemon center while I sat under a oak tree with the rest of my pokemon.

I was petting absol and watching eclipse and skarmary play in the sky while glace and spriffiny were playing on the ground.

Syrus walked up to me from his spot where he watched to battle commence and tried to sit on the other side of me only to get growled at by absol.

"Don't worry so much absol he's a friend of mine ".Still watching Syrus, absol decided to let Syrus sit next to me.

"So " i said to the boy" you are next I bet you have a special pokemon that I haven't seen before too."

Syrus just sat their caught up in in too much thought to talk.

"Hey, what is wrong Sy?" I asked

A blush quickly crawled its way onto Syruses face and he imminently tried to hide it but couldn't hide it before i saw his redining face I said to the compleatly red faced boy "Hey your face just turned turned extremly red are you sick or something?"

He turned over on his side and curled into a ball so I assumed that was the case and quickly decided to stay here for the rest of the day since it was around dinner time for my pokemon any way and I was hungry my self.

I shook absol to get him to stop stareing at Sy and told him to gather the pokemon and search for berries to eat. The absol gathered up the pokemon and got them pointed in the right direction. Absol left and I stayed with Syrus so he wouldn't hurt himself. When the pokemon got back, I told skarmary to chop a branch of the tree and carve it into a board. Then I took one of skarmary transparent wings from out of my backpack to use as a knife. I decided to make soup for the sick Syrus and grilled berries for the pokemon. By the time Jaden and the kid, got back dinner was almost done and Jaden was playing with winged kuriboh.

We all ate and slept in the tree except for Syrus who I insisted to stay on the ground with glace while me and Jaden slept in the trees with the rest of the pokemon.

* * *

_**The next day**_

* * *

"HEY, SYRUS ARE YOU FEALING ANY BETTER." I shouted at him from the treetop.

"Yeah a little" Sy said trying to get up but failed when glace refused to get off until told.

"OK GLACE GET OFF OF HIM" I shouted back and the glace imminently got off the blue hair'd boy.

So you ready to battle me today after breakfast.

At the word breakfast, Jaden jerked his head up and fell out of the tree facedown onto the ground floor. "Did someone say breakfast?" Jaden said muffled by the ground. I started to laughing when he got back up.

Sure, why not Syrus said trying not paying any attention to Jaden at all, for he was now extreamly jealous He had gotten me to laugh Jaden

Ok then time to get to work.

* * *

_**After breakfast**_

* * *

"Lets go sy i'm ready when you are!"

"Sure thing Autumn! Let's battle!"

* * *

Latios: I made this chapter extremely long but who cares

Darkri: you had better not write anymore for the rest of the week because you wasted to much time on this story than I would have.

Latios: mef anyway next Syrus vs. Autumn Ps. syrus might win emphasis_** on might**_


	4. Sy's battle

Latios: heheheh I locked Darkrai in the closet

Darkrai: I'm not amused

Latios: What?! How did you get out?

Darkrai: I can turn into shadow, I cant be locked up

Latios: darn it! Grrrr I do not own anything if I did i woulden't be here

Syrus pov

Oh man last night was great!. I got all of Autumn's attention.

Hehehe I bet Jaden must be so jelouse. Unlike Jaden I was watching Autumn during their battle yesterday so I know how to open the pokeballs and keep up with her. Now I get to battle Autumn. I can't wait to battle her. I love'ed it when she got so excited.

"HEY SY ARE YOU GOING TO START OR NOT?"

"In a minute Autumn I got to pick which one to battle first"

"WELL HURRY UP ECLIPSE IS GETTING RESTLESS!"

"I will'

"Ok now I pick this one" Sy said as he picked the second pokeball from his bag

"go get em" Syruses pokeball open'd to reveal a Sheldon the dome pokemon.

"It's about time! Oh and it's a Sheldon. Cool but this is no time to be impressed, Now go Eclipse use flame thrower.!" The bird open'd its beak and sent out a pillar of fire at the Sheldon. "Go Sheldon doge it" Sy said in a confidently. The Sheldon jumped out of the way just in time to avoide the blast but not before getting a burn on its right leg. Now Sheldon use iron head. The pokemons head turned a steely color before slaming into the beak of the touclips.

"Good job sy you are way better than jaden"

"Hey I heard that!" The upset jaden said when hearing the comment

" but on with the battle go eclipse use phycic. A wave of phycic energy sent the small pokemon flying strate into a tree knocking the little pokemon out.

"I've got to step up my game if I'm to beat Autumn and get her to like me more" return Sheldon. Go I said after icking the first pokeball on my bag.

This time the pokeball reveiled a riolu the aura pokemon. Oohh a riolu awesome I have one but it is no match ageinst a pycic flying type for it is super effective agenst fighting types. Now Eclipse use air cutter and nock that pokemon out. The bird flapped its wings and sent disks of air at the little Riolu.

"Riolu doge it' I said but it was too late the air cutter hit the Riolu head on and knocked it to the ground. The Riolu managed to get back up but it had taken a lot of damage from that last attack that if it was hit one more time it would feint. "Yeah go Riolu now use reversal." The blue dog pokemon started to swirl a blue ring of energy around its body and tackled the touclips. "Yes now the touclips is weak"

"Tisk tisk I thought that you were a good trainer sy but I guess I was wrong you got caught up in the moment and let your guard down. Now send out your last pokemon."

"What but Riolu hasn't feinted yet why should I?"

"_Have you looked at your pokemon yet?"_

I looked back at the Riolu and saw that the reliable pokemon had feinted. "But how"? I asked confused at what happened.

( Darkri get out of me!)

(No! Now lets see how this story is with me writing it muhahah)

The wind started to pick up and blew Autumn's long hair to the side of her face giving her a malicious look in her eyes. She stared into my eyes turning the air around me cold.

You weren't paying attention and I was able to use air cutter up close to knock your pokemon out. You have to pay attention to your pokemon or they could _get seriously hurt._ You must remember. Now send out your last pokemon so I may crush it into the ground.

What happened to you, Autumn? Why did you get so serious all of a sudden? I asked afrade of what she might say.

Pokemon battles are serious. If you don't think that then you will never win Autumn said with a voice full of evil intent. I looked down at my hands to see them shaking and I started to cry at the sound of her voice. I was to afraid to send out my next pokemon.

I turned

And ran into the thick woods behind me trying to get away from Autumn.

I could here Autumn and jaden yelling behind me to come back but I didn't want to face them right now. Not like this. I ran farther into the woods trying to hide from them.

I knew they would find me eventually and climed into a nearby tree trying to escape. I looked down at the pokeball that I was holding. Suddenly remembering Autumn I burst into tears that streaked down my face and I watched them fall onto the pokeball I was holding. I was never going to fight in another battle ever again or even open this last pokeball for what might be inside may remind me of Autumn. I sat their in the tree for who knows how long before I started to drift to a troubled sleep.

Autumn's pov

Sy come back! I yelled at the fleeing and crying boy.

"What did you do to him, autumn"? Jaden said as he rushed to my side.

" I wanted to see him get excited about battling more but it seems I've upset him in some way. Most trainers don't do this. They usually take the challenge head on and try to defeat me with all of their strength."

"Well that didn't happen with sy" Jaden said in a matter o factly tone

"We need to find him before the wild pokemon get to him. They can be extremely territorial."

"Wait there are wild pokemon? I thought that all pokemon had trainers."

"Jaden I thought I told you yesterday that there is a difference between wild pokemon and the pokemon that trainers have. You need to listen to me!"

"I may or may have not been listing to you" jaden said while putting both his fingers together and looked down at his suddenly interesting shoes.

"Uggh what ever the case may be we have to find sy before nightfall."

Ok here's what we'll do. You will send out that furr ball with wings to serch for sy with skarmory and eclipse. You and me will be serching on foot to find him with the rest of our pokemon. I said trying to get jaden to pay attention for long enough to understand that I was talking to him and that he needed to listen.

"Ok then, come out everyone. Winged kuriboh I need you go look for sy, Buizel and Aaron you stay with me.

"I need your help guys!" I threw all five pokeballs in the air to release my pokemon. "Absol I need you to look for sy with me glace, sprizzle, and spriffiny. Eclipse tell skarmary to stop attacking the fuzz ball and look for sy. Report back to me if you find him."

"Ok lets go jaden"

_**about 20 minutes later**_

Skar skar the skarmary said to alert me that he had found the sy that we were looking for. Thanks skar here's a poke block.

Jaden skar found sy let's go and stop playing with aaron and Buizel already and get moving.

I followed skarmary to a oak tree but coulde'nt see the blue hair'd boy. Well where is he?

The skarmary looked up to signal me that he was in the tree. Well we better get him out of this forrest. ABSOL! I called out and in an instant my most trustworthy pokemon appered with the rest of the crew. Good absol I said as I petted the pokemons head. Which then shifted into my hand with a smile.

"Hey where's sy?" Jaden asked finaly catching up with me and skar.

He's up their I said as I pointed to the tree which hid the sy we were looking for.

"Lets get him then"

"Ok"

I climbed up the tree to find the boy sleeping in the tree. I climbed back down to tell Jaden to be quiet or we might have a panicked sy on our hands.

"Spriffiny can you grab the syrus without waking him with your vine whip?" "Sprif" the pokemon said and two green vines grew out of Spriffiny's neck and wrapped around the sleeping boy. "Great now Sprizzle can you carry him back for me?' "Spriz" the pink pokemon said back to me. "Thank you. Skarmary lead the way back if you would."

We followed skar back to camp and set the sleeping sy down and slept in the tree above.

Latios: gah would you stop doing that?

Darkri: humm let me think about it…..NO

Latios: girrr get back here so I can strangle you!

Darkri: Cant catch what you cant grab! Hehehe


	5. mystery and syrus

Latios: Never EVER mess with my story again!

Darkri: but its soo fun

Latios:*glare*

Darkri: fine never! Muhahahah

Autumns pov

Hey hey hey hey hey you awake yet? A pesky jaden was poking me early in the morning trying to get me to wake up for some random reason….again.

Well I was thinking about you know. About what you said yesterday about getting real serious to bring out the best of peoples skills when you battle. Well why didn't you do that with me?

Because I said back, I knew you would'nt listen to me.

Oh then also what are we going to do about sy when he wakes up? You know he's still going to be scared of you. Jaden had a good point their but I thought of an idea already.

Yeah unless… we pretend that all this never happened and he would think that it was a dream. Now go to sleep and remember to forget what happened or I'll make you. I said to the still very annoying jaden.

Sy's pov

Gah what happened? where am I? how did I get here? I thought to my self when woke up. I noted that I was under the tree that I fell asleep 2 days ago or was it? After Autumn's duel with jaden… Autumn. I don't know what happened to her that made her get so scary or even if I dremed it all up and it never actually happened and it was only one day ago, but I hoped that I never have to go through that again. I was in the same position with glace on top of me. The dream felt so real. Was it real? Is their another side to Autumn that I don't completely know? Some darker side to the sweet person that I have grown to love and respect or not? I might never know but I will find out one way or another.

I herd a rustling in the trees and a familiar face poped out. Hey Jaden whats up I said to messy hair jaden. Then Her head poped out of the tree next to jaden.

Hey Syrus are we going to battle today or not? Autumn said as I stared in confusion.

Hey what exactly happened yesterday? I asked both Jaden and Autumn.

Well I battled Autumn and played with winged kuriboh yesterday jaden said trying to be optimistic a little to optimistic I might say but that was normal. It all came down to autumns answer and weather I beleved her or not.

And I made dinner yesterday and sat next to you while you slept since you were sick.

Humm all seemed normal maybe it all was a bad dream. I convinced my self that it was a bad dream and none of it ever happened. I really hoped none of it happened anyway.

Now what about that battle I want to see what you are made of but I think that you are a better fighter than jaden and that you would be up for a one on one with absol instead.

Absol? Why him? I asked Autumn

Well absol never gets to have fun. Its always protecting me and seriously needs to relax once and a while. I want you to show it that it dosen't need to be guarding me all the time and have some fun. It might start to respect you enough to let you sit next to me more too. So will you do it? Autumn said to me in a pleading voice.

Ok, ok I'll help but only to get some respect.

Great I'll call him over. ABSOL COME HERE!

In a instant the red faced pokemon was standing next to Autumn glaring at me with ice cold eyes as if I were some kind of thret to its master.

Wait a minute. How did absol get out of its pokeball?

Oh I sent all the pokemon out to sleep with me in the tree except glace which was suppose to be with you but I guess she wandered off. She'll be back for poke block later though. I caught her in this forrest so mabey she is visiting some old friends.

Oh that makes pefect sence.

So are we going to battle or not? Come on lets go! Autumn said pulling on my arm to empisise that she really wanted to battle alredy.

I gave in to the pulling and let her lead me over to the spot where Jaden stood yesterday to battle Autumn.

Go absol do your best and have some fun! Autumn shouted at the pokemon that was currently glaring at Jaden who was stupid enough to stare back and start a staring contest with the pokemon. When absol heard his name called he stomped on Jadens foot causing him to blink and lose the staring contest and promptly walked over to his spot on the field.

Ok lets go what ever is inside this pokeball. I said since I picked the pokeball in my dream that I didn't open. A bur of light came out of the ball and was….. standing before me. I could not belive that the same thing that happened to jaden also happened to me. Jaden got winged kuriboh and I got Dragonroid.

I litteraly jumped up and down when I saw my mechanical dragon pop out onto the field.

Juging by what you are doing that you think that you are going to win this battle with that thing. Autumn said. I stoped jumping like a little girl and yelled some commands at the red mechanical dragon.

Go dragonroid use dragon claw.

Doge it Absol and use phyco cut!

My dragon was just about to hit absol when it jumped out of the way on top of dragonroids hand. Then his syth shaped horn started to glow purple and slashed dragonroids face with it.

Dragonroid stumbled back a bit before waiting for my next orders. Ok good job now use iron tail. The dragons tail turned a silvery color. Just as the tail was going to hit its target Autumn yelled at absol to use iron tail too. Both pokemon clashed at the same time but who came out on top? Both pokemon were still on their feet. Autumn took advantage and said"Great now go use phyco cut on that dragon before sy gets a clue! The absol reacted and hit my dragon slaming it to the ground where it stayed concluding the battle with Autumn being the winner.

Good job sy. Autumn said as she walked over to my side of the field.

Yeah but I think that absol doesn't respect me more but a little less now. I said looking down at my feet.

Aww don't get so down but hey look at it this way, now absol knows you are to weak to be a threat to me. Autumn said back

Yeah well I guess that is good enough for now. I will gain that pokemon's respect eventually.

Then I probably shouldn't tell you then said jaden as he walked up with winged kuriboh on his shoulder.

Tell me what?

That absol lets me next to Autumn all the time and doesn't worry about it.

WHAT!? Why?

I don't know but I guess it respects me more that you hahahaha.

Autumn's pov

After that comment glace the eevee came out of the woods and rubbed agenst my leg. Oh hey glace where were you? I asked the small pokemon. It just looked away with a troubled look on its face. Huh? What do you want me to do? The pokemon looked back to the forrest signaling me to follow. I walked away from the whining syrus and laughing jaden and followed glace in to the forest.

It took a while before I got to the place where glace wanted to lead me. When we got their a group of men in black and red suits were their to but unlike me they were attacking a cluster of eevee.

Latios: what will happen next I know

Darkri: Really a cliffhanger?

Latios: Yes really I wanted to try it out.


	6. new thret

Latios: Hey, I am back already

Darkri: Noooooo

Latios: Yesssss Muhahahahah

I don't know what game to base this off of so I will just chouse all of them yaaaay

Darkri: oh no

Sy pov

Hey Jaden where's Autumn going? I said

Hum, I don't know but I saw her following glace somewhere. We had better follow just in case she gets hurt.

Jaden we don't have to, remember absol is always looking out for her.

Still just to be safe.

Ok let's go. Jay why don't you use winged kuriboh to make sure we are going the right way. I said as we headed into the forest after Autumn.

Autumn's pov

Hey, what are you doing to that group of pokemon?! I said to the mysterious people.

They all turned to face me and then one of them came out of the group. He looked like the leader. I bet that they are the people that I have been searching for while traveling the Havana region.

Ah the champion. I here that you caught that eevee here in this forest, we just came to see if it's true. The mystery person said waving to glace who was standing next to me.

That's a lie you are here to take these eevee for your self. I let this eevee choose to follow me not force it to join me. Who are you and stay away from those eevee!

How rude of me to not introduce my self. My name is mark and I am the second in command for team earth. The only reason why I am telling you this is because you won't live to see me again. Mark said with a smirk on his face. Go grunts attack. The grunts all sent out rhydon.

Go skarmary attack with air cutter! I said as the green and silver bird attacked the group of pokemon defeating all of them.

Oh so you are going to be that way mark said fine then I will be too go aggron and occultails.(imagine a ninetails evolved, that's what it is)

What?! But occultails is a dark normal type.

Yes, it is but we have engineered a device that makes all pokemon types ground/steel/rock.

You fiend! Waite a minute what? How is that going to help you?!

Well our plan is to kill all humans so pokemon can live in peace.

And that is a good idea why? I mean you are just going to kill your self in the process.

Oh, whatever I'm doing it anyway.

You're an idiot. Anyway, I won't let you! Go glace use double kick on occultails!

Eevee raced onto the field and hit the occultails with its back paws making it stumble back but was able to stay on its feet. Now skarmary use steel wing on aggron! Both of skarmary's wings turned a silvery color and hit the aggron dead on. Yes a direct hit!

Hahahah you think that's all it will take to stop me?! Go now aggron use earth power! The ground started to shake and a pillar of lava hit eevee but missed skarmary because he was a flying type. Now occultails it's your turn use rock slide. Just as he was done saying that a bunch of rocks fell from the sky, hit both skarmary, and glace. Glace was knocked out but now I could bring out absol my most powerful pokemon to defeat this mad man.

Sy's pov

Hey jaden has kuriboh seen Autumn yet?

Yeah he says that she is up here but it looks like a battle with a mysterious person with some evil looking pokemon.

Uh, oh that might be bad. We had better go and help. I said as I ran ahead to find Autumn. When I got there, she was being that serious Autumn that I hoped to never see. I stared in shock and horror until jaden caught up with me.

Uh, oh this is bad. Sy calm down there is a perfectly good explanation to as why Autumn is like this. Jaden tried to calm me down but I just ran of for the tree that I was really in two days ago. Well here I am again I said to the tree. You should remember me. It was the same as last time but instead of me, breaking down I just decided to think. While I was in the tree, a pokemon climbed up. I didn't know what it was called but I think that it was called a furrit. It sure looked like one. All round with tan and brown stripes with a face that seemed to say why are you sad? Then with out notice the furrit crawled onto my lap to comfort me. I sat there with the creature for some time until I started to fall asleep again.

(Here's a twist)

Jadens pov

Wow Geez sy you sure can be emotional sometimes. I decided to not go after the bluenett and watch Autumn's and the mystery guy's battle. I might get better if I watch a high-class battle. I watched as Autumn gave orders with confidence and the other guy do the same. Something was different from the other battles that I watched though. One was the pokemon that the other guy was using and the other was the group of people behind him. I didn't notice at first but they all wore the same outfit. It was weird. I decided to creep near the group and see what they were up to. As I walked closer, I saw a lot of pokemon that looked like glace.

What are they going to do to these pokemon?

(Back to Autumn)

Autumn's pov

Gah this is getting tedious I need to save those eevee. Lets finish this up I said to mark.

I agree lets end this

Go absol use sucker punch on occultails and skarmary use steal wing on aggron. I said to my pokemon. Absol move first on account that sucker punch is a super fast move. He attacked a completely unprepared occultails and hit with deadly force. The pokemon skidded back but still had enough energy to use one more move before it feinted.

Go aggron use protect and occultails use earthquake. Aggron shielded itself with a green barrier while occultails shook the ground causing absol to get hurt but not skarmary. Skarmary tried to hit aggron with steel wing but failed due to protect. The good part was that occultails had feinted after using to move.

Gah. Return occultails. You sure are an annoying trainer.

Yep

Go aggron attack with iron tail. Mark said.

Not so fast, go absol use sucker punch. Since sucker punch hit before mark could even blink to see it aggron couldn't use its attack.

Ah, well we for what we came for, all the eevee's. Said mark with a confident smirk.

Are those what these are called I thought they were called glace said a familiar voice behind mark. What the…? Mark said as he turned around to see a brown hair boy in a red and white jacket with a familiar water weasel next to him.

Jaden! I said out of sheer joy.

Yep its Jaden man to the rescue! Jaden said with a bunch of the goons behind him beaten.

I looked back at mark to see him stunned. Perfect, go absol pin him.

Yay Jaden good job. I said as I ran up to Jaden and promptly squeezed the life out of him.

Air, air. I herd him say before realizing that he couldn't breath. Woops sorry.

Its ok I like hugs. Jaden said

Really, or is it because of something else?

Ummm

Heheheh. Hey, where's sy?

Oh, he ran away again.

Really, you just let him leave! Ugh now we have to get him.

Hey, where is that person that you were battling? Jaden asked and pointed out that he was not here.

I don't know but definitely not the police.

Latios: hah how's that for a chapter

Darkri: you need to get away from that computer

Latios: why?

Darkri: one, your starring of into space again.2, you need to spend more time with me, and three you are going nuts

Latios:*stairs into space*

Darkri: that's it *drags Latios away from computer*

Latios:NNNooooooo!


	7. sys furry new friend

Latios: HA HA I have found a nother source of tec to mess with!

Darkri: ah great now I have to take that away to

Latios: you will never get it! BUHAHAH

Darkri; I hate this story read or suffer nightmears

Sys pov

Hey hey sy are you awake yet? Jaden said as he poked my head.

Hum? Oh hey jay when did you get here? I don't remember you being with me yesterday.

Oh, yeah that's right we carried you back again but Autumn said that she was going to sleep next to you so you wont run away again.

What? I said still half asleep. I turned my head and say a blue haird girl sleeping on my shoulder. Oh ok I said not realizing the position we were in.

Three two one jaden counted

Wah! What the.. wha?! I staired at Autumn for a bit. She looked so peaceful. I couldent belive that that kind face had a severily dark and scary side. Humm. You said yesterday that theire was a explanation to the dark side of Autumn what is it then? I asked jaden

Oh yeah I guess I did. She said after you ran away the first time that she does that to get trainers to get excited to battle and if they are scared then they arn't ready or something like that.

Oh then I guess im not ready to battle her for real.

*yawn* Whats all the noise about? Autumn said as she lifted her head of my soon as she moved I imedently missed the warmth from her head.

Oh hey are you talking about pokemon? If you are then sy I found this pokemon with you in the tree. She said as she pointed to a round tan thing on the other side or her. When I found you again this furrit was sleeping on top of you. I moved it and brought you back but i followed me. I think it likes you.

What should I do with it? I asked Autumn

Well I think youo should ask it mot me.

Ok. Umm hey fur thingy. I said as I poked what looked like its ears. Imedently It uncurled and said furrit. Okay? What do you want to do? Furr furr furrrrit.

Ok since you guys don't speek pokemon I guess I should translate. Autumn said after looking at my confused face.

Woah hang on a minute you speek pokemon? Jaden said completely dumfounded.

Yes you have watched me talk to pokemon before. Seriously jaden pay attention. Autumn said back.

Whell what did the furrit say then? I asked Autumn

Oh well it said it wanted to stay with you and play. I sugjest you capture it if you want it to be happy to. It seemes that it really wants to be with you a lot.

Oh ok how do I do that?

Stupid me I forgot to show you how to catch pokemon autums said as she hit her forhead.

Ok so you take an empty pokeball like this one. She said as she handed me the pokeball and then eather you throw it or if furrit really wants to go with you then she would hit it her self. Assuming that it is a girl of course. Go on try it.

Ok I threw the pokeball at the furrit but I was really bad at throwing so it landed a few feet in front of it. Furrit moved over to it and pressed the button on the ball to open and got sucked in side. It rolled around 3 times before it dinged to say that it had been caught.

Yay go sy good job. Now how about a _battle_.

No

Ok im of to rainleef town just north of here. If you want to come you can. I herd that theire is lots of leadgens in that town so I figured there must be one about a pokemon to send you back to your world.

Sure we will follow you anywhere Autumn both jaden and sy said.

(Off we go on another adventure, an epic tail, a journey into the unknown) I thought in my head.

Weeee lets go then. Autumn said as she started to run away tward theire next destination.

Latios: hahhahahahaha

Darkri: just for that im going to posses you during the next chap.

Latios: hah you will never get me

Darkri: Oh really

Latios/darkri: who should I kill today? Muhahahahhaha

Latios: agh stop that!

Darkri: do no own pkn nd yugx


	8. Chapter 8 rainleaf

Latios: No get away from me!

Darkri: come back here so I can pose as you and scare Syrus!

Latios:Noo I won't let you scare him any more!

Darkri: but it's soo fun. Come on one more scare just for fun?

Latios:No

Darkri:meanny

Latios: on with story! Do not own poke or yugx

Autumn's pov

Come on guys. Haven't you ever ran in your entire life? Seriously even your pokemon are faster than you.

Well we don't run every day *pant* Syrus said to me

Neather do I. Jaden said to emphasize say point

Well if you had an evolved pokemon then you could probably ride on it but since you don't then you have to keep up with me and the rest of the pokemon. I said to the exhausted boys. Besides we aren't even a third of the way there. We still need to cross silver desert. Here you might want these. I said as I handed the two boys a pair of goggles like mine. And put away your pokemon they can't handle what we are about to go through. Skarmary loves this kind of challenge weather though so he can stay out. Ok were here! I said as the two boys collapsed at my feet.

I thought we were never going to stop. Syrus said as he layed down.

Me neather. Said Jaden laying down beside syrus.

Well we aren't t through yet I but need you to get ready because guess what. We're going to go traveling through a sandstorm. That was the reason why I gave you goggles. You can protect your eyes from the sand. And since skar is a steel type he doesn't get damaged in fact gets supper shiny after a sandstorm like this.I said

After I said this they both groaned.

But Autumn we aren't like you. We can't climb mountains or sail across the seas or travel across dimensions to find your special guardian pokemon or anything like this. Where we come from we just throw cards at the problem and It usually goes away. Syrus said

Well I don't know what fantasy you have dreamed up or how you knew that I did all that but from what I hear that is no excuse to battle a sandstorm with me and besides you forgot about the lost mirage tower that I was able to enter even though it disappeared when ever someone spots it. We still have to cross the dessert anyway. I said super energetically.

Wait at was right about all that? I thought he just made it up. Jaden said with a baffled look on his face.

Yeah I did just say all that stuff because I started to see things back there in the forrest while I was trying to keep up. At said back to Jaden.

Well you got it right but I will tell you my story later if you manage to survive long enough to actually get to the next town. It is all they talk about there. I am sort of now a ledgend in rainforest town, and they are trying to get the ledgend to catch on. I seriously dought it though.

Well if you really did do all of that then I would probably call you a ledgend. Sy said back to me.

Aww you are so nice syrus. Well I think you guys have rested enough for one day. Time to fight a sandstorm. Common I said motioning to the sandstorm ahead.

I'm to tired to even sit up Autumn. Both boys said to me

Ugh fine then. Absol can carry you to the next town Syrus, and spritzzle can carry you Jaden.

Now hurry and call back your pokemon. I don't think winged kurriboh or buizel can take this storm but I think that Aaron can though. I said to Jaden. Syrus just call back your riolu, Sheldon and dragonroid are both steel types so there is no need to worry about them.

Both boys did as they were told and returned their pokemon to their pokeballs.

Put your goggles unless you like sand in your eye's boys and let's get going. I said as I started to walk into the desert.

Sy's pov

I climbed onto absol as Autumn told me to but instead of being happy, I was deathly afraid of the pokemon. This one pokemon is Autumn favorit and most trusted pokemon. If I hurt it or do anything be to it, absol might just take it out on me and try to kill me. I thought to my self

Hey Jay how's your pokemon ride doing? I asked the brown haird boy

Well at first I thought that it would be a hard pokemon but it is actualy really soft.I don't think that it is really a steel type at all. I think it actualy likes me.

Well it seems that all pokemon like you even this absol even though it won't admit it.

Sol,. Absol said while turning its head away from Jaden.

Hey do you see a dark shadowy figure behind Autumn,Jaden or is it just me.

No I see it to, I think it's a pokemon but I'm not sure, it could be just Autumn's Shadow instead. Jaden said to me

Well I don't think that we should worry about it if it was a threat absol would have attacked it by now.

Just after Syrus said that, absol lunged forward and pounced on the shadow. I was able to get a closer look at it since I was holding onto absol like my life depended on it. I noticed that the shadow seemed to billow like it had no true form but what surprised me the most was the fact that it had ice blue eyes. I had never herd of a shadow possessing eyes of their own. Now come to think of it those eyes seemed familiar somehow but I was sure that this was the first time that I had seen them. Was this what I was searching for? Is this the other darker side of Autumn? Mabey but I would have to ask Autumn and risk the dark side coming out to protect the good side. I thought to my self. Absol tried to slash at it with its horn but the shadow reacted by growing an arm and throwing absol away. What?! Did that really just happen? Mabey im going crazy or I'm just seeing things. Before autunm said that some people see mirages out here. Yeah that must be it. I though as we trecked on.

Common we are almost out of the desert! You see that rock up ahead well that is the gate to the next town. Autumn said from up ahead.

Ok we are almost out. If that is really there then I should be able to see it after I get out of the sandstorm.I thought

Hey Sy what are you thinking about Jaden said steering the pink and silver pokemon that he was riding towards me.

I was just thinking about um... all this sand. I mean is it always like this or does it have another other purpose that we don't know. I said lying he wouldent know about my suspicions of a darker side of Autumn.

Well I know what you mean then. You as saying that all this sand could be helping wild pokemon to survive out here and the pokemon only come out at night when they think that it is safe.

Wow I didn't look at it like that. Have you been talking to winged kurioh again. I told you that he just says his name and woo all the time. Only you would be able to understand him. I said

Yeah well sometimes I get confused over what he is saying some times.I like that time where we were looking for Autumn and he was guiding us to her, at first I thought he said looks like fun let's go play in the candy forrest but then he said Autumn is battling in trouble. I didn't understand but I knew what he ment. Jaden said.

Wow and I thought that i was going crazy.

Ok guys were here! Autumn said from up ahead.

I stoped talking to Jaden and looked around. l could hardly belive that a town like this absinthe outskirts of a desert. The were caves all around the town with a waterfall each one. Palm trees and tropical ferns were growing everywhere and bird pokemon flying in the clearer sky's above. It was paradise.

Wow apotheosis rain leef town. I would have totaly treaked through all of that sand if I knew thatthat what rain lewd town looked like. I llove this place I said as a got off of absol and ran into a path of grass and started to make a grass angel.

Waite for me,Sy! Jaden said as he rushed over homeland fell down beside me.

Well if you guys are done playing in the grass then let's head for the pokemon center. I have someone to show you. Thumbnails looking down on us.

Common this way. She said ad picked a flower that was pink and shaped like a star. I didn't know Autumn liked those types of flowers. I wonder if the ire are any minute of them around here that I could give to her.

Autumn's pov

Ok guys this is the pokemon center and around the back is the someone I was talking about earlier. Behind the center was a little park for pokemon with a puddle of water,rocks,and lots of flowers. HEY ITS ME AUTUMN COME ON OUT AND SAY HI TO MY NEW FRIENDS! I shouted. At first nothing happened but a few minutes later a small bush starts to move towards me. Both boys started to freak putative sight of a moving bush and hide behind me. Don't worry, this is the someone I wanted you to meet. I said while picking up the small shrub. See this is a pokemon called shaymin and I am it's guardian. Shaymin these are my new friends. The blue haired boy is Syrus and the one that is constantly poking you is Jaden. I said. I brought you a flower. Shay the pokemon said took the flower and sniffed it. It started to shine and glow. There was a bright flash.  
After the flash dimed away the new shaymin apered.

What is that and where did the shaymin from before go? Jaden asked

This is the same shaymin. i said to the confused boy

How is that possible?

With the help of this flower i can evolve and talke to. Shaymin said to the boy

Ok so how about you come with me to find the ruler of this world so we can send them back to to their home. You see...( one long backstory later) and so we need to get them back.

I see ok i will go with you and help out along the way. Shaymin said

Ok its a good thing that i always carry your pokeball with me in case you need any help.

ok lets go and visit the gym leader for any clue as to where_** HE**_ might be.

Kinboxo: good story so far i guess

Darkri: all i see is a blank screen.

Kinboxo you are mean. i still cant belive that you didnt try to take over my body during this whole story.

Darkri: no i didnt but i at least made sy scared of me.


End file.
